Of Kisses and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans
by Viniloversus
Summary: "You know it isn't going to disappear no matter how much you send your patented Malfoy glare at it, right? " "Stuff it, Potter! "He growled back, a sneer that would have made his father quite proud drawing itself into his lips...


**Hello! I swore up and down that I would never write slash because I found it too complicated to get right... Aaaaaaaand then my muse decided that it wanted to write slash (Muse, really?) . Since I never have written slash before, not even a platonic one I don't have any inkling as to how this might go. Be patient with me, please and lower your torches! No need to kill me!**

 **That said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Ehem, ehem... No, none of these wonderful characters belong to me, no, it doesn't matter how much I wish it upon a star.**

 **Word count: 1.357**

* * *

 **Of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Kisses**

Draco scrunched up his nose as he looked at the small bean in the palm of his hand. It had a rather off-putting yellowish colour and just looking at it made his stomach churn in horrible, unpleasant ways. He frowned down at it and then looked at Harry, who was sporting a rather amused smile that he yearned to hex off the other's face.

In fact, his wand hand was positively itching with an urge to wipe off that smile in a way it hasn't done since before the war ended and he'd grudgingly befriended the other while they trained for healing. Certainly, the easy banter they shared now would have been impossible just five years ago and while most days he liked that, today it was proving to be one of those days he _abhorred_ having Harry bloody Potter for a friend.

The little bugger knew that he didn't like the idea of tasting Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans; in fact, the bugger also knew that Draco avoided the sweet treat like the plague –so well that he had never eaten one to his knowledge-, preferring the other version of the candy, the one that didn't have flavours like dirt or grass or… -And he scrunched up his nose further in disgust at the thought- vomit somewhere around the bag hoping that an innocent hand like his would grab them.

Not even his friends with their endless teasing had been able to move him into taking a bean and now he had to eat the whole bag, all thanks to one bespectacled idiot who currently was looking way too pleased with himself for Draco's liking.

Given his luck lately, he wouldn't be surprised if he managed to land with a bag full of dreadful flavor and just the idea of finding one of the dreadful tastes that Harry had taken great delight in reading to him aloud was making him queasy. He was a Malfoy; the idea of puking in front of the other boy was humiliating, especially when Harry was smiling like he'd won the House Cup all by himself, his pearly white teeth showing off in the stark light of the Staff's lounge of St. Mungo and openly mocking him. Especially like that.

 _You see? This is what happens when you befriend idiots: you start doing idiotic things._

And this, this was the height of idiocy as far as he was concerned. No, well, his joining the Dark Lord on the behest of his parents and his whole seventh year had been that but this came a close fourth on his list of Stupidest Things I've Ever Done, right under befriending one Harry Potter and also under accepting a fucking bet on Quidditch with the stupid guy.

He really should have known that all that gripes about being rusty on the broomstick were rubbish. This guy was the one who'd flown at eleven without so much as an instruction like a pro, there was no way that pure raw talent like that would get old. But he, somehow, had believed that he could finally get one back at Potter for all those years of humiliation in the pitch when they had been at Hogwarts.

Needless to say, he'd been trounced and now he was contemplating a bean and hoping he could somehow fool the other wizard into believing that he'd eaten it without it actually touching his tongue.

 _Oh, the bastard is so going to pay for this later._ He thought with a scowl.

"What's wrong, Draki? It's just a little bean. "Harry-The-Boy-Who-Is-A-Bastard, as he decided to call him from now on, teased him, his smile stretching impossibly wider until Draco thought it would split his face in half.

"Stuff it, Potter! "He growled back, a sneer that would have made his father quite proud drawing itself into his lips.

The other man hummed, not at all perturbed by his glower.

"You know it isn't going to disappear no matter how much you send your patented Malfoy glare at it, right? "He said instead, his eyes glinting mischievously, "hurry up already, you have to finish the whole bag and I really don't want to wait a whole year just to see that happen or… ",He paused a minute, his green eyes darkening deliciously into a forest green and a wolfish smile drawing itself into his lips that instantly had Draco in alert "you could give me a kiss for every bean. "He finished in a whisper, his eyes showing a mix of nervousness and lust that made delicious shivers run up and down Draco's spine.

Draco gulped down the knot that tied itself up in his throat at the thought of kissing Harry's Potter lips, his heart beating so fast inside his chest that he swore Harry could hear it even though he was standing well two feet away from him. He would admit to having considered the idea of kissing Harry before, in his weakest moments, those he wouldn't admit to having even under torture, he would imagine myriads of things, one of them being how it would feel, but having him standing there while openly offering to kiss him was…

Draco took a deep hitching breath, suddenly finding that he was light-headed, his hands tightening into fists as he looked into the other eyes to find lust and possibilities shinning in them, countless possibilities that Draco wanted to explore with the man standing in front of him. He licked his lips, his eyes briefly flickering onto the other's already wet lips; the tight Cupid's bow was pulled in…

"A man can die of impatience here… "Harry muttered through gritted teeth, his own hands tightening over the green robe he wore.

Still…

Draco looked down at the bean still in the palm of his hand; it was a discolored shade of yellow that somehow looked even more disgusting than before. He knew this was going to be a disgusting one, he just knew it and it was more of a reason to do what he was about to do.

 _Here goes nothing…_ He thought as he finally popped up the small candy into his mouth. His eyes instantly watered and he had to fight the urge to spit it out, knowing that per Harry's instructions he would have to eat another bag if he did. He swallowed the bean whole, feeling his stomach lurch and only wanting to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth as fast as he could make it. Fuck, he couldn't even rinse his mouth with a spell...

"What was it? "Harry asked in a flat tone, all of his anticipation and nerves fading as he realized that Draco preferred to eat the beans –even though he'd admitted to fearing not knowing what he was putting into his mouth- rather than kiss him. He'd been so sure…

"Puke. "Draco sneered, still fighting with the urge to throw up and then in the next second crossed the space that separated them in two quick strides and dragged the black-haired man into a kiss. Harry sputtered, a combination of surprise, joy and disgust warring inside of him as he separated from the blond.

"What the hell was that? "

"You said I could give you a kiss for every bean. "Harry nodded, his eyes watering. "You never said that I couldn't mix both options, or that I couldn't eat one and then switch. "He smirked.

"So you thought you would share whatever taste you got first with me?! "

"Yup… "

"That's… That's… evil. "Harry said with a pout as he casted a spell to clean out his mouth.

"Thank you… Think of it as a small payback for making me suffer. "Draco kept up smirking and then used a spell to wash his mouth, feeling relieved at the familiar taste of mint filling up his mouth.

Payback was fine and all, but he had some serious kissing to do and it wouldn't do to have a sour taste in his mouth.

 _No, it wouldn't do at all…_ He thought as he dragged the smaller man closer into the first of many, many kisses to come.

* * *

Don't kill me! I just want to know what you all think about this, even a It sucked is fine for me.


End file.
